


The More Things Change-

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rejection, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: When Shouyou comes home Tobio thinks on things that need to be said, and things that probably shouldn't have been.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The More Things Change-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/gifts).



> for Kitte, thank you so much for the support <3

Even though the only people in the bar are here for their party, it’s still crowded. Tobio probably should have expected it; he’s pretty sure about half of Japan was waiting for Shouyou to come back home. He’s too likable for his own good. But still. This seems like too much, even for him… Not like Shouyou planned it himself, Tobio’s pretty sure moving back across the globe, into a new city, leaving one professional circle to try and enter another, and apartment hunting is more than enough stress leaving party planning off the list. 

No, this evening is Yamaguchi planned and Kenma funded. Tobio was specifically _not_ invited to help set things up. If he had been, they wouldn’t be having a party at all. He’d celebrate Shouyou’s homecoming somewhere the two of them could actually spend time together. Even now that he’s back, Shouyou might as well be on the other side of the world for as close as Tobio is to talking to him. Instead he’s spent most of the evening at a corner table half-catching up with Suga-san and half watching Shouyou bounce around a smile at each and everyone of his guests like they hung the moon or something. 

God. He wants Shouyou to be over here smiling at him like that. It’s his favorite thing in the world, and he’s been starved of it. But as much as he’d give anything to be across the room, he can’t make himself move out of his seat to get there. Memories and regret weigh him down.

-

\--

-

The last time he was at a party with Shouyou things were different. Way fewer people, just a handful of their underclassmen and the few upperclassmen who were still in the area getting together at Shouyou’s house. Tobio had been closer to being in his element, way more comfortable in Shouyou’s somewhat familiar living room with people he saw nearly every day than a crowded bar full of people he hardly only knows. He hadn’t been drinking then, but he had still been way braver. 

He had waited, until the very end of the party even though he knew it was going to be way past his curfew and his sister kept texting him telling him to hurry up and say goodbye because she wasn’t going to wait up all night for him to call asking for a ride home. But he waited anyway, until everyone else had gone home; until it was just him and Shouyou and the blinding smile he had worn all night dimmed a few watts. “ Are you nervous? I thought you were excited to leave?” Tobio remembers asking, and also remembers a small part of him hoping that Shouyou had changed his mind. That he was nervous enough to not want to go. Even now he feels guilty just for thinking that. 

“Of course I’m excited, dummy...but I’m nervous too. Everything is going to be different once I’m there.”

“Isn’t different the whole point of going there?” 

Shouyou looked at him, and his smile dimed even more. “There are some things here that I don’t want to let go. Even if I have to.” 

Tobio’s heart had leapt in his throat then, and nearly stopped him from speaking. He wishes it had. Maybe he’d actually be able to enjoy this party if it had. “I like you.”

“Kageyama-”

“I like you so much Hinata. I don’t want to play volleyball without you. Or eat lunch without you. Or not be able to see you everyday.”

Shouyou had been outright frowning by then, “Kageyama don’t.” 

“And I know you like me too. I know you do. So kiss me. Be with me.”

“I can’t. I can’t do that to you. Or to me. I’m leaving Kageyama.” 

Tobio had cried so much on the ride home that his sister wasn’t even angry that she had to come out late to pick him up. 

-

\--

-

Shouyou had been right to turn him down back then. Tobio knew that now. Things did change too much. They were both so different every time they saw each other over the past few years, over video calls and Shouyou’s short trips home. Shouyou came home more tanned and confident and just _more_ with every visit, and Tobio would never have been able to forgive himself if he had somehow ruined that. 

He never did change enough that Tobio stopped loving him. But. He might have changed enough that he doesn’t like Tobio back anymore. So he sits in the corner of the bar and tries to figure out why when he went up to Shouyou to say goodbye and slip out earlier Shouyou had asked him to please please please stay a little while longer if he was just going to ignore him anyway. 

Again and again throughout the evening he tries to leave, but Shouyou keeps stopping him with smiles that haven’t grown a single watt dimmer over the years, and back pats that are much harder than he remembers them being. Until Tobio stops trying to leave, and lets a little hope grow among the anxiety simmering in his stomach. Until they are the only people left in the bar.

“Thanks for staying,” Shouyou says when they are finally alone. 

How could Tobio have done anything else, he wonders. But he just says “Yeah,” because that would be way too embarrassing to say out loud. 

“Walk me home?” and like he’s been doing all night, Tobio can’t do anything but say yes. 

-

\--

-

They are both so different from the last time they were together like this. But some things really never change. Like how they race the two blocks back to Shouyou’s hotel; all the way up to the elevator buttons. Shouyou wins, and grins like it was the Olympics while the both stand there catching their breath. Any chance Tobio had of catching him is thrown right out the window at the sight of him. 

The elevator dings. A little bit of eighteen year old bold sneaks back over Tobio. He grabs onto Shouyou’s wrist before he can go through the doors. 

The lights in the lobby are awful and wash the color out of them. They are both out of sorts from running, and Shouyou even more so from a night full of hugs and hair ruffles. Tobio can’t stand it. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t go where I can’t see you again.”

“Don’t worry Bakayama, I plan to keep your eyes on me for a long time.” With strength he didn’t used to have, Shouyou tugs him through the elevator doors. Tobio’s pressed up against the wall with Shouyou’s mouth on his before the doors even close behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at @confused_foam


End file.
